1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic switches. In particular it relates to switching devices which provide a path to ground for an A.C. load in accordance with predetermined D.C. logic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The switching of A.C. power has been achieved by solid state means previously. SCR's, SCS's and TRIAC's are commonly used for such applications. However, each of these specialized devices are limited by the existence of a parameter "critical rate-of-rise of off state voltage," (dv/dt).sub.c. For any of the above-named devices, this parameter limits the device to a maximum rate the voltage can change across the device before it will turn itself on without the application of a trigger or control signal. Hence such a switch will become uncontrolled. The use of square wave power is beneficial for many advanced electronics applications. Such power has an extremely high dv/dt often exceeding the "critical rate" described above of otherwise desirable SCR's, SCS's or TRIAC's.
One common switching arrangement which avoids the critical rate problem associated with the above-named devices is the use of transistors inside a diode bridge. Such an arrangement requires a complex drive circuitry which must be isolated from the switching element to maintain proper operation of the diode bridge arrangement.
These problems and others have been overcome by the present invention which provides a potential switch coupled to a phase inverter which is coupled to an output stage.